


Loved by a Winchester

by Eliza_beth27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Rape Recovery, Rowena Whump, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_beth27/pseuds/Eliza_beth27
Summary: Sam is getting worried when Rowena doesn’t answer her phone and one thing leads to another





	Loved by a Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn’t finished yet so some of the warnings and tags aren’t written yet

“Rowena it’s Sam pick up your freaking phone already,” Sam said with a lot of worry in his voice. Dean walked in “She still isn’t picking up” “no I’m getting worried about her this is the 27th message I left for her.” said Sam.

Dean put an arm around Sam’s shoulders “ I’m sure she’s perfectly fine. She’s probably just working with Crowley to help put Lucifer back in the cage.” “No Dean I already checked with Crowley she’s not with him. Oh God what if Lucifer got to her.” Sam started to hyperventilate “Sam, Sammy Breath in and out. There you go. Jesus, you scared me ” “sorry I’m just really worried I mean Lucifer has already killed her once” replied a wheezing Sam. 

“OK get in the car,” said Dean “why” Sam replied “we are going to look for your girl” Dean announced. About 20 miles down the road on their way to her house, Rowena number showed up on Sam’s phone as a facetime. The screen of her was very dark but, he answered very confused “Rowena what the hell I called you like 30 times and you never picked up” 

Lucifer’s voice came out the other end “ heya Sammy lovely for you to join the party” What did you do to her, you son of a Bitch” Sam practically screamed, “Sammy calm down I only played with her till I got bored .” Lucifer flipped the camera around and there lay Rowena Bloody and broken but still alive barely. This enraged Sam And as they were pulling into Rowena’s Driveway Sam jumped out of the car before the car had even stopped.

Sam bounded into the house and when he saw Rowena unconscious. He quickly Scooped up her tiny body and carried her out to the car where Dean was waiting “ Damn she took a beating was all he could say.” Sam finally took in all of her injuries all he could see through her dress were the plethora of bruises, cuts, and welts which made his heartbreak for her. Then he saw the Lash marks on her back as if the bastard had whipped her. She was shaking in his arms and he started to cry. Rowena’s eyes started to open just as they were pulling into the bunker’s garage. Sam asked her “ hey how are you feeling” to which she responded with all the sass she could muster “ I was just tortured by the devil how the hell does think I feel.” Dean laughed “ well she’s still Rowena” Sam carried her into their bedroom well dean got the first aid kit. He gently shook Rowena awake “ hey Ro wake up “ Her eyes fluttered open Dean stood in the doorway and watched the couple. He internally laughed that there was this giant man in this tiny witch together and the giant man was so gentle with the witch even when she didn’t want him to be. 

Sam hated Rowena looking as fragile as she did. He swore to himself he would find Lucifer and destroy him. He helped her sit up once she was awake. Sam asked her what had happened. Rowena looked at him her lips trembling and hands shaking " he forced me to... to .. " she sobbed. Sam just held her and wispered words of comfort. While dean stood in the doorway shaking his head and he swore to himself that he would hunt Lucifer down not just for hurting his brother's girlfriend but for raping a woman in general. 


End file.
